


concept: logan deals with sensory overload

by CHER_UBIC (orphan_account)



Series: Concepts [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sensory Overload, super senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: After an overwhelming day, Logan winds down.





	concept: logan deals with sensory overload

Logan ducked his head down, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and walked out onto the yard of the mansion, crisp air refreshing after teaching all day in stiff air. He walked to the edge of the yard, where the grass met the thicket, and walked further in, feeling his head calm down and his senses focus in. He felt more at home in the woods than he ever could in a building.

 

He let himself breathe, taking in large gulps of air through his nose as he reached out to touch the grass and foliage, listening to the chatter of the animals around him and seeing the dewy grass, the light filtering in through the trees, highlighting the world around him and making it seem fresh out of a storybook. He didn't usually allow himself this kind of pleasure, it seemed like a foolish thing, but he'd been overwhelmed lately, and the cleansing of his senses seemed like a necessity.

 

He took a seat on a stump, a little wet with the morning perspiration, but he wasn't bothered. He just let himself breathe.

 

Unbeknownst to the mutant, he had a voyeur. Scott, awake even so early in the morning at the realisation his bed had grown cold. He had gotten out of bed, wrapped up in an over-sized sweater, and walked outside, knowing that his bedmate was probably basking like a fat cat in the sun. He walked into his lover's favourite part of the forest, seeing him laying on a stump with his eyes closed.

 

He made sure to make some noise so he wouldn't startle him, and saw Logan open his eyes and sit up. "What're you doin' up so early?" He questioned, dropping his hood. Scott shrugged, smiling small. "Can't sleep without my human furnace, 'specially since it's getting colder out."

 

Logan shook his head fondly, and invited him to sit down.

 

He'd never felt safe enough to express this kind of emotion to anyone, never felt like it was safe for himself or the other person for him to admit aloud his admiration. Every time he had in the past. . . It hadn't gone well.

 

But. . . Scott was different. He could protect himself. He was a mutant, too, and even though Logan's animal instincts still forced him to be overprotective and easily jealous, he never complained. Only tried to calm him down.

 

With him. . . Logan saw a future.

 

"Hey," his voice broke him out of his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

 

The older man grinned, lacing his and Scott's fingers together. "You, obviously."

 

"Well, there's a lot to think about, for sure."

 

"Yeah, shut up, Slim."


End file.
